The operating efficiency of a turbine typically increases along with the fuel combustion temperature, which is most often limited by the materials used to construct the combustor components such as the fuel inlet nozzle or nozzles. It is therefore usually desirable to operate a turbine at or near the maximum temperature limit, which usually requires operating at full load. Thus, conventionally, using a turbine to provide a varying load results in reduced fuel efficiency. What is therefore needed is a system and method of operating a turbine to provide a varying amount of power while maintaining a substantially constant and/or maximum combustion temperature.